Mission, Save the World
by Sunnstar
Summary: Jimmy Neutron fanfic! No summary, sorry.
1. PROLOGUE::

Hi everyone! Sunny here, with a new fic (AGAIN). I just want to let you all know that I'm posting this as well on the IDreamofJimmy forums, so if you want a sneak peek or something, you'll find it there.  
Anyway, here you go!

..::PROLOGUE::..

She paced up and down the floor, frustrated, trying to figure out what was wrong with her plan. With a shock of realization, twisting a strand of smooth, black hair around her finger, she drew a big black X over one of the boxes with a thick sharpie. Then, biting her index fingernail, she thrust her weight to her left leg and observed the diagram with a pondering expression upon her face. Crossing out several ideas in her head, she wondered what else there was left to do. She turned around to face the other wall and saw what was sitting there. And then it struck her.

He was extremely aggravated, as always; something was clouding up his brain and stopping his ideas. But what could he do? It just didn't make sense. Mentally eliminating several possibilities, he was stuck speculating every other detail. He erased the four lines on his plan sheet, so irritated that he poked a hole in the paper. But then one specific memory was brought back and something else occurred to him, knocking everything else out of his head. Many complicated phrases followed this thought, but every single one seemed to give him another reason to go on with his plan. Yes, he was definitely going to do it.

She was almost ready to pull her bright red hair out. Not this, not that, not anything else. She was having complete and total idea block. She couldn't think of any possible alternative. No, no, and no. There was nothing left. How could this have happened? She was never out of ideas. Never. She was famous all around her town for thinking of idea after idea, sometimes even too many. But now she couldn't think of a single, solitary thing and her reputation was about to crash. The television reporter, however, had something else in mind. One sentence from her and a wonderful grin spread slowly across her face.


	2. Chapter 1::

..::Chapter 1:: A Piercing Decision::..

_Get ready or not 'cause here I come; dance, dance, dance have some fun… _

The uplifting song lyrics snapped her eyes open and turned her lips into a smile.

_6 5 4, 3 2 1, get up, get up _

Cindy Vortex woke up at 6:59 Friday morning in a particularly good mood. Before she even woke up her heart was pumping wildly and after a nanosecond of consciousness a single thought ran through her mind: THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Every student in her class had been looking forward to this day since September first, including her. There had been final exams all week, but now they were finally free—after today.

Cindy got up and ready in record time, and beat the bus by fifteen minutes. Even a straight-A advanced students like her couldn't love the last day of school enough.

MS. FOWL: As you all very well—BRAAAAAAAAWK!!—know, today completes the academic semester of learning and—

JIMMY: Um, Ms. Fowl, if I may point out, that doesn't actually make sense… see, academic is the adjective form of learning, therefore by saying 'the academic semester of learning' you are really saying 'the adjective form of learning semester of learning' which, obviously, is being repetitiously redundant.

Jimmy Neutron, the one boy who could challenge Cindy's intellectual capacity, had again failed to continue the rule of "no learning on the last day of school."

CINDY: (irritably) Nerd-tron, what are you SAYING? You know it's the last day of school!

SHEEN: Hey Ms. Fowl, why are you talking so weirdly?"

MS. FOWL: My Guide for Beginner Teachers says that using long words makes me sound like I actually got my BRAAAAAAAAAWK!! Degree.

CARL: (whining) Ms. Fowl? Do we really have to learn today?

MS. FOWL: Are you kidding? Before SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! interrupted me, I was going to announce a Friday Funday! Do whatever you want, as long as you don't make a BRAAAAAAAWK!! mess.

Thunderous cheering and applause ensued. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen formed a huddle with their desks, probably discussing last week's baseball game (where Cindy had performed a spectacular tie breaker in the last inning—with a broken wrist) while Butch was finishing some last minute wedgies. Cindy, Libby, Brittany, and Nissa created a group with a few other girls in the corner for Truth or Dare. Soon, forty minutes had passed

BRITTANY: (with a mischievous grin) Okay, Cindy, truth or dare?

Everybody at Lindberg knew that Cindy Vortex never turned down a dare. Libby actually looked nervous; the queen of dare-givings plus the queen of dare-doings could only be trouble.

CINDY: (calmly) Dare, of course.

Brittany checked the clock; there was only time for one more and it would have to be good. What dare would the famous Cindy have to turn down? She looked around the group and her eyes lit up on Libby, who was playing with her earring (taking it out and putting it back in). Then she remembered Cindy's eighth birthday fiasco

_MRS. VORTEX: Okay everyone, time for the cake!_

_GUESTS: (cheering) Yay!_

_MRS. VORTEX: But before you start eating, I have an announcement. Cynthia?_

_  
CINDY: Yeah?_

_  
MRS. VORTEX: After the party, I'm taking you to get your ears pierced!_

_CINDY: WHAT?!_

_Swiftly picking up the cake, she threw it in her mother's face before anyone realized what was happening_

BRITTANY: (half shouting, her voice dripping with glee) Cindy, I dare you to get your ears pierced!"

Finally, a dare impossible even for Cindy!

..::Chapter 1:: Part 2:: Revealed Surprise::..

CINDY: (irritably) No way!

LIBBY: Girl, you have to! What about your rep?

CINDY: Well, I would never live it down…  
LIBBY: (threateningly) Yeah, just think… Brittany would take over your title as Queen of Dares!

Brittany was just behind Cindy, only having failed one dare in her whole life (but she is contractually obligated by court of law to not speak about it).

CINDY: Okay, then fine, I'll do it.

Brittany stopped smiling. She had thought she would finally be Queen.

BAM. The classroom scene suddenly disappeared to be replaced by an old-fashioned stage. A three-legged stool appeared in the center, followed by a sixties-style boom box. An arm popped up from behind the left-hand curtain and a finger pressed the "play" button. Music erupted from the amplifiers and the boom box started bouncing rhythmically

_Trips to the stars_

_Fueled by candy bars_

_Rides a kid with a knack—_

POOF. All of a sudden, a pink cloud materialized out the thin air with the word "POOF" written in it, covering the boom box, which was immediately replaced by a modern looking CD-player

_Timmy is an average kid_

_That no one understands._

_Mom and dad and Vicky—_

BAM. A fuzzy pair of earmuffs covered the speakers and dimmed the sound, and the boom box knocked it off the stool and resumed playing

_A superpowered mind_

_A mechanical canine_

_Rescues the day from sure destruction— _

POOF. The two-dimensional CD-player knocked the boom box of the chair and continued its song

_'Cause in reality_

_They are his odd parents, Fairly Odd Parents— _

BAM. The stereo sprouted arms and threw the CD-player into the empty audience

_This is the big one_

_Jimmy Neutron. _

POOF. The boom box turned into a frog, croaked a loud "ribbit," and hopped offstage, revealing the CD-player

_His Fairly Odd Parents!_

_(Yeah right!) Boink! _

From behind the right curtain, three-dimensional Jimmy Neutron walked out, holding a remote and looking angry. From behind the left curtain, two-dimensional Timmy Turner walked out, holding a magic star-tipped wand and looking furious

Jimmy, gnashing his teeth, pointed his remote at Timmy and pushed a button. Timmy, grunting inaudibly, pointed his wand at Jimmy and waved it. A beam of dazzling blue shot out of Jimmy's remote; a jet of brightest green exploded from Timmy's wand; they collided in midair, showering the stage in multicolored sparks that faded, showing the people backstage

Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax, three-dimensional jumped up from the right side of the stage, looking startled, but Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer waved at the camera

Chester, two-dimensional, from the left of the stage, ducked and covered his head and AJ looked merely bored. Cosmo and Wanda hovered above them, arm-wrestling in mid-air

More rainbow sparks erupted from both sides and created a sign on the back wall: everybody ran away, so that the words could be read in glittering letters:

JIMMY/TIMMY POWER HOUR 4: MISSION, SAVE THE WORLD.


	3. Chapters 2 and 3::

Chapter 2 is really short, so I combined them... so I didn't have to edit two chapters seperately, LOL. Enjoy!

..::Chapter 2:: Bulgy Boredom Blues::..

WANDA: (in the backyard) Wow! It's a beautiful day—the sun is shining, the birds are singing, there's not a cloud in the sky, and best of all, no Vicky to baby-sit today!. So Timmy… what do you want to do?

COSMO: Uhhh… TV?

TIMMY: Duh!

WANDA: (sigh)

After four hours

TIMMY: (drooling) So what do you want to do now?

COSMO: We haven't broken, cracked, destroyed, or stolen anything in four hours. How about it?

WANDA: (reproachfully) Cosmo!

TIMMY: Nah, too criminal. Next?

COSMO: Wish yourself into cheese so you can eat yourself?

WANDA: Cosmo!!

TIMMY: Too painful. Next?

COSMO: (eagerly) MORE TV?

WANDA: _Cosmo_!

COSMO: So… what do you want to do?

TIMMY: Oh, I know! I can visit Jimmy Neutron in Retroville!

WANDA: Oh, great idea, sport!

COSMO: Fudge-head! Fudge-head! Fudge—

TIMMY: I wish I were in Retroville, wherever Jimmy Neutron is!

Blue RETRO-POOF

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a purple-and-white swirling portal appeared in the middle of the bedroom

TIMMY: To Retroville!

Timmy and Wanda walked through the portal

COSMO: (halfway through) Hey! I'm bulgy—now I'm not—bulgy—not—bulgy—n—

Timmy's hand reached through and pulled Cosmo away; they walked through the other side and into the 3-D world

..::Chapter 3:: Candy Bars and UltraLord::..

The camera finds Jimmy back in Retroville, sitting at his desk in his room, taking apart an invention and wearing that oh-too-familiar expression of trying to fix a complicated machine

JIMMY: (muttering to himself) And if I just take out this—and put in that—it should work!

There was a loud whooshing noise, but Jimmy didn't turn around until he heard a familiar, yet completely unexpected voice

TIMMY: Hey Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy whirled around to see Timmy Turner and his hologram fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, emerging from the portal

JIMMY: Wow, Timmy Turner! What are you doing here?

TIMMY: (shrugging) I was bored.

JIMMY: Figures.

COSMO: So Fudgehead, what do YOU think about the cheese idea?

JIMMY: What?

WANDA: He means, what do you want to do today?

JIMMY: Oh, I don't know… I was just working on an old invention because I was so

bored…

TIMMY: Ooooh! What invention? Shrink ray?

COSMO: CHEESE RAY?

JIMMY: Actually, my Hypno-Ray.

TIMMY: Wow, fascinating!

Cosmo nods

WANDA: What is it?

TIMMY: Yeah, what?

JIMMY: It used to be called a Hypno-_Beam_, but I changed it because—

TIMMY: I'm bored. Let's go!

JIMMY: Go where?

TIMMY: I dunno. Where do you bulgy guys usually go when you're bored?

JIMMY: (thinking) The Candy Bar?

COSMO: Sounds unhealthy. To the Candy Bar!

Jimmy and Timmy, with Cosmo and Wanda transformed into squirrels next to him, walk into the Candy Bar and notice Cindy, Libby, and Carl

JIMMY: Hey guys! What are you doing here?

CARL: We're bored. You?

TIMMY: (flatly) Same.

CINDY: (nervously flipping her hair) Why Timmy! I didn't expect you to be here!

TIMMY: (in the same monotone) Like I just said, I was bored.

Cindy frowns at Timmy's obvious lack of interest in her crosses her arms, slumping back in the booth

CARL: Hey Jimmy! Why is your usually two-dimensional friend, small-headed Jimmy here?

Before Jimmy could answer, Sheen burst through the front doors, looking frantic

SHEEN: Jimmy! Jimmy! JIMMY!

CINDY: (muttering) And I thought _this_ would be a normal day.

JIMMY: Sheen? What's wrong?

Sheen opens his mouth to talk but stops short, noticing Timmy

SHEEN: What's he doing here?

LIBBY: (cutting Jimmy off) Long story. Sheen, what happened?

SHEEN: Well, you know that UltraLord movie I've been wanting to see since they

started making it four years ago?

CARL: (rolling his eyes) Yeah?

SHEEN: Well—well—well—

TIMMY AND CINDY: Spit it out!

SHEEN: The ticket-seller wouldn't sell me a ticket!

TIMMY: What? The ticket-seller wouldn't sell you a ticket?

SHEEN: And I repeat, the ticket-seller wouldn't sell me a ticket!

TIMMY: That's ridiculous! What other job does a ticket-seller have than to sell-

tickets?

SHEEN: That's exactly what I said to the ticket-seller when he wouldn't sell me a ticket!

CARL: (frantically) Enough with the tongue-twisters, they're tearing my brain apart!

JIMMY: But why wouldn't the ticket-seller—

CARL: (hysterically) Tearing my brain apart!

JIMMY: Sorry.

SHEEN: The guy said something _stupid_, like 'you have to be eighteen or older or have an parent, guardian, or adult figure with you!'

LIBBY: What? That's terri—did he really say it in that stupid a voice?

SHEEN: NO! That's just me mocking him!

CINDY: Well was it rated R?

SHEEN: No, it was rated S!

EVERYONE ELSE: Rated S?

SHEEN: The guy said it stood for stupid. According to him, 'no child under eighteen is aloud to see a movie that stupid without a—'

CINDY: And you're telling us this because…?

SHEEN: (grabbing the front of Jimmy's shirt) I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!

JIMMY: Sheen, calm down! What do you want me to do?

SHEEN: Use your Hypno-Ray to trick the guy into thinking I'm eighteen?

LIBBY: I thought it was called a Hypno-_Beam_.

CARL: No, Jimmy changed it.

LIBBY: Really? Why?

TIMMY: Man! Your conversations are even more pointless than mine!

SHEEN: Ahem… not to be of a _bother_ or anything, but CAN WE GO NOW?

COSMO: (whispering to Wanda) He calls _that _not being bothersome?


	4. Chapter 4::

..::Chapter 4:: The Naked Mole Rat::..

Two tall figures and one short one darkened the Neutrons' doorstep at 4 PM Eastern Standard Time and rang the doorbell

HUGH: (from inside) Hello? Who is it?

BOY: (clearly disguising his voice to make it sound high-pitched) Uhhh… room service!

BRUNETTE: Has anyone ever told you you look like a naked mole rat?

HUGH: (opening the door) I thought that was only in hotels—have I seen you before?

BOY: (nervously) No…

HUGH: Hmmm...for some reason you all look vaguely familiar and just a tad on the evil side...

He stops to put on a pondering face

HUGH: Nope! Probably just my imagination! Would you like some pie?

READHEAD: Sure I'd love some!

BRUNETTE: (knocking her in the ribs) No. Were here to see your son. Jimmy Neutron?

HUGH: He's not home, but I can show you his room if you'd like!

READHEAD: (bluntly) Yes.

BRUNETTE: (whispering to the redhead) And by the way, I'm way prettier than you.

READHEAD: In your dreams!

Hugh leads the three of them—whose faces, mysteriously, the camera is still not showing—up the stairs

HUGH: Here it is!

BOY: (spotting Jimmy's desk) Excellent.

BRUNETTE: (pointedly) Can we have some of that pie now?

HUGH: Sure! Would you like apple, cherry, blueberry, boysenberry—

READHEAD: (irritably) Surprise me.

HUGH: Okay!

Once Hugh had merrily left the room, the three of them made their way over to Jimmy's desk where the Hypno-Ray lay, fixed and fully functional

BOY: Come on, let's just take it and get out of here! Oh, and grab _that_ too.

The brunette snatched the Hypno-Ray and pulled the others downstairs and out the door

HUGH: (returning) I hope it's okay with you but I brought _meringue_—evil-looking villains? Where did you go?

Back at the lair

READHEAD: So what's the plan?

BOY: We had a plan?

BRUNETTE: Obviously.

READHEAD: (in vague surprise) Really? What was it?

BOY: Beats me.

BRUNETTE: (scowling) Well I, unlike you, actually knew what I was doing.

BOY: (in relief) Oh, good.

BRUNETTE: (to the boy) You look like a mole rat.


	5. Chapter 5::

..::Chapter 5:: Mayors and Belly Button Lint::..

Jimmy, Timmy, Sheen, and Carl (along with the squirrel-disguised fairies) walked into Jimmy's house

JIMMY: Dad, I'm home!

Hugh was to be found in the kitchen, eating a slice of meringue pie

HUGH: Oh, hi Jimbo! Just eating some of the pie your mother baked this morning.

CARL: (hopefully) Can I have some?

JIMMY: (skeptically) And she let you eat it?

HUGH: Well, first I offered it to the creepy people who came by but they left, so I figured—

JIMMY: What people?

HUGH: They looked really familiar… I couldn't put my finger on it, but one of them had really bright read hair.

SHEEN: (edgily) Well, we'll just head upstairs now…

JIMMY: Right. Come on guys.

They followed Jimmy upstairs and he opened the door

TIMMY: Whoa dude, cool room! I'm bored.

SHEEN: Where is it? I need to see that movie NOW!

JIMMY: Over there on my—Holy Heisenberg! My Hypno-Ray's been ray-napped!

CARL: Your ray took a nap?

SHEEN: No Carl. He said his ray was ray-napped, like, stolen—STOLEN?! But Jimmy, I need to see that movie NOW!

TIMMY: Hey look guys, there's a note!

CARL: (reading out loud, slowly and clearly) _Dear James, We're sorry we had to steal your Hypno-Ray. Please except this piece of bellybutton lint instead. Yours truly, the naked mole rat._

SHEEN: Who do we know that looks like a mole rat?

JIMMY: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.

TIMMY: Why?

JIMMY: The announcement for the new mayor is in twenty minutes and a group of villains have a mind-control device. Does that sound _good_ to you?

TIMMY: No, not really.

JIMMY: (throwing the note back on the table) Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

They sprinted halfway down the stairs before Carl stopped them

CARL: Hey, can I have that bellybutton lint?

JIMMY: No, why?

CARL: I collect it.

JIMMY: Of… course you do…

TIMMY: (snapping in front on his face) Jimmy!

JIMMY: (shaking his head) Right, right. Everybody in the hover car, now!

Nineteen minutes later, the four of them arrive at the typical announcement destination, gasping and panting. The mayor is standing behind a podium and lights are flashing every second

MAYOR QUADAR: (eating a chocolate bar) Mmm, this is some good candy—oh! Hello everyone. I have quite a big announcement today. But before that, I'd like to inform you all that our favorite duck from the community pond, Quackie, gave birth!

HUGH: Woohoo!

MAYOR QUADAR: And now, for the real announcement—

The three villains stepped out of the shadow of a tall tree and the boy pointed the Hypno-Ray directly at Mayor Quadar, whose face immediately turned blank and vacant

EUSTACE STRYCH: I am the new mayor of Retroville.


	6. Chapter 6::

..::Chapter 6:: A Lost Shoe::..

The entire audience gasped in shock

BRUNETTE: And me! Beautiful Gorgeous Calamitous! Although I really prefer not to be addressed by my last name…

MYSTERIOUS READHEAD: And me too! I'm Vicky! Or as Chip Skylark calls me, Icky—with a V.

REPORTER: And what's your last name?

VICKY: Uh, in my dimension it's kind of a tradition for most people not to let anyone else know your last name, so…

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: (to the other villains) Just to be clear, I get to rule the dimension that makes me look skinny.

EUSTACE: Oho, and what dimension is that?

VICKY: Oooh, diss!

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: (rolling her eyes) That was not a diss. Jeez, you sound like my insane father.

RANDOM WOMAN: And what are you going to do with Mayor Quadar now?

EUSTACE: (whispering to Beautiful Gorgeous) Yeah, what are we going to do now?

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: (grabbing the microphone and the Hypno-Ray) I'll tell you what we're going to do. Mayor Quadar, you are officially a villain!

JIMMY: (whispering) Oh no!

TIMMY: I know! VICKY'S here! Could this get any worse?

MAYOR QUADAR: (a vacant, hypnotized expression filling his face) Hey! Hey balloon vendor over there! I want a balloon NOW, foo', and I'm not going to pay!

BALLOON VENDOR: But these are free balloons! I give them away at every public announcement.

MAYOR QUADAR: Stop stuttering, punk, and HAND IT OVER.

The balloon vendor (which is really an inaccurate title because he's not vending anything) picked a pink balloon out of the cluster and gave it to the ex-mayor with a bewildered expression

MAYOR QUADAR: (hugging the balloon while squealing girlishly) Ooh, pink, my favorite!

TIMMY: Well he's a manly mayor.

CARL: And a great criminal!

MAYOR QUADAR: You there, in the blue! I want that hot dog!

KID: (covering his hot dog) No!

MAYOR QUADAR: Aww, please?

KID: No! It's my hot dog, get your own!

MAYOR QUADAR: (scanning the crowd) Hey hot dog seller! How much for a hot dog?

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: Now come on, Eustace, Victor.

VICKY: It's VICKY!

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: But I'm still prettier than you.

EUSTACE: Come on, you two! Let's just go back the way she came and do more villainous things!

To Jimmy and Timmy's horror, Vicky pulled something that looked terribly like an inter-dimensional portal in a plastic baggie out of her pocket. Sheen and Carl, of course, were staring obliviously off into space

TIMMY: (whispering to Jimmy) What are we supposed to do?

While the half crowd are looking surprised and half the crowd are buying food, Jimmy and Timmy are trying to devise a plan while Sheen and Carl are slathering various condiments onto their hot dogs

JIMMY: Guys, come on! The portal's closing!

CARL: Can I keep my hot dog?

JIMMY: NO! Now hurry, or we're gunna have to go back to the lab and reopen the portal ourselves!

SHEEN: Fine, but I'm keepin' the hot dog!

The four of them ran towards the purple closing portal. Jimmy, Timmy, and Sheen managed to dive through before it disappeared, but it closed around Carl's ankle in mid-jump. His shoe was floating in midair for a few seconds until Sheen finally pulled him through. Carl's loafer fell to the ground and the swirling portal sealed itself and disappeared with a pop


	7. Chapter 7::

..::Chapter 7:: Free Samples::..

The camera finds Timmy, looking happy in his home dimension, while Cosmo and Wanda are in their fishbowl; Jimmy, panicked pink in the face from running; Sheen, messily eating his hot dog; and Carl, running jogging around with his shoe mysteriously redrawn on his foot. The four of them find Eustace, Beautiful Gorgeous, and Vicky, hovering nearby a mayor on a similar platform with tons of cameramen

DIMMSDALE MAYOR: Good afternoon, everyone… citizens of Dimmsdale… crazy mob-formers… Timmy Turner's dad…

TIMMY'S DAD: Hi, cameramen that are filming everything here, even, say, if the mayor happened to turn evil!

TIMMY: (smacking his head) Well this cannot be good.

DIMMSDALE MAYOR: Hello, people and occasional dogs! As you know—or you might not know but happen to be here out of boredom or a lack of social life—today is the day where I get to 'crown' the new mayor. And since, of course, I was the only one running, I'm sure we're all very nervous to see who won. Chompy, may I have the envelope?

Chompy the goat makes a muffled goat noise and waits for the mayor to release the polka dotted envelope from his teeth

DIMMSDALE MAYOR: (opening the envelope) Thank you, Chompy. And the new mayor is—

Vicky points the Hypno-Ray at the mayor and his face snaps into obedience

DIMMSDALE MAYOR: Vicky!

The audience screams

RANDOM OLD GUY WITH A HEARING AID: What'd he say?!

VICKY: (running to assume the microphone) CITIZENS OF DIMMSDALE. As your new official ruler, I hope you all know that I'm going to make very bad things happen. VERY BAD THINGS.

The audience begins to run in circles, shrieking loudly, except for the random old man who is just standing there, dumbfounded

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: (indignantly) Hey!

EUSTACE: What about us?

VICKY: What about you?

EUSTACE: Well, we let you be co-rulers of _our_ dimension. Why can't we rule here too?

VICKY: No one said you couldn't!

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: Ooooh.

EUSTACE: Awww! Group hug!

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: (backing away, looking grossed out) Ew. Villains don't do that.

VICKY: I was just announcing myself as the main ruler because everyone around here knows and fears me.

Cue a five-second clip of Chip Skylark singing "Hey Vicky, you're so, so icky, just the thought of being around you makes me so, so sicky"

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: I see your point.

VICKY: And for my first act, I now declare the mayor—whose last name I've never found out—AN OFFICIAL VILLAIN. Mayor—do villainy things!

DIMMSDALE MAYOR: (in a flat monotone) I went to the store yesterday, and they were selling chocolates, and [i_I didn't pay for my free sample_[/i.

TIMMY'S DAD: Egad! You [i_are_[/i a villain!

DIMMSDALE MAYOR: (turning robotically to face him) Duh.


	8. Chapter 8::

..::Chapter 8:: The Pitchfork::..

After a few seconds, the crowd started to panic

TIMMY: Citizens of Dimmsdale! Calm yourselves! It's not like something bad has never happened to us before—remember the flying meteor? Remember when Chompy got goat-napped? Remember the president being attacked by an evil bug—okay you can panic again.

While some people start to scream, Timmy flicks the switch on the microphone to turn it off. Little does he know that all he did was turn on the echo and that the mic was still on

TIMMY: Wow, Jimmy. It's ironic, but this is all your fault. I mean, if you hadn't _happened_ to have left the Hypno-Ray in your room, _unprotected_, instead of in your lab where there's security impossible to get through... we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?

RANDOM GUY WITH PITCHFORK: GET HIM!

CINDY: Whoa, whoa, guys! Don't go chasing them just because Neutron made one simple mistake! HE didn't know there were villains loose in town.

JIMMY: Cindy? Where'd you come from?

CINDY: ...I don't know. I was in my room, admiring my pierced ears, and all of a sudden I got sucked through my closet and landed in a big comfy chair and this guy, Commander Baking sent me here through some purple archway...

RANDOM GUY WITH PITCHFORK: GET HER TOO!

JIMMY: (yelling to the mob) Wait, wait, wait!! Okay, Vortex, you said Commander Baker sent you here—did he tell you a reason or—you got your ears pierced?

CINDY: (giggling) Yeah, a couple of days ago. Do you like them?

JIMMY: (breathlessly) Yeah, they look—so why did Commander send you here?

RANDOM GUY WITH PITCHFORK: They're getting away!

TIMMY: Dude, we haven't moved yet.

RANDOM GUY WITH PITCHFORK: GET THEM!

TIMMY: But this would be a great time to start!

The five of them started running offstage and down the walkway before they realized that the portal had long since disappeared and that they had no way out

TIMMY: Cosmo! Wanda!

COSMO: (poofing out of nowhere) You rang?

TIMMY: I wish we had a portal!

Cosmo waved his wand and an old man appeared

TIMMY: I said _portal_, not mortal!

COSMO: Oh—right.

The all-too-familiar purple swirling portal popped into existence in front of them

JIMMY: Quick, guys, through here!

CARL: Oh no, not again!

SHEEN: And Carl, keep your shoe on this time.

CARL: (meekly) 'Kay.

They dived through the portal and the angry mob stopped and stared at the spot where they'd disappeared

RANDOM GUY WITH FLAMING TORCH: They went through that purple blob! Hurry, after them!

TIMMY: (from Retroville, but still audible in Dimmsdale) I wish the portal was closed!

The portal popped closed and the many people that in were mid-air fell to the ground

RANDOM GUY WITH NO LONGER FLAMING TORCH: …Ow!…


	9. Chapter 9::

..::Chapter 9:: A Top Secret Surprise::..

Timmy, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy and Cindy are pushed out of the portal and fall on top of each other. They find themselves in a large, rectangular room filled with many squishy chairs and squishier people. The lights are kept maximally dimmed as to keep the members' identities a secret. Cosmo and Wanda seemed to have left them at this point

CINDY: (getting up from the top of the heap and dusting herself off) I seem to be back.

COMMANDER BAKER: Yes you are. And we still need your help—

TIMMY: Wheeee! This new dimension adds so much weight that I feel absolutely nothing from the two people crushing me!

CARL: Small-headed Jimmy, can we get off you now?

TIMMY: Why? This isn't hurting me.

SHEEN: (in a wheezy voice)…But it's hurting me. Carl's crushing my scapula…

CARL: (nonchalantly) Oh, really?

SHEEN: GET UP!

While everyone is smirking at Sheen, one of the grey-haired men in the chairs gave a tiny cough

COMMANDER BAKER: (pacing in front of a projector screen) As I was saying, we need your help. Agent Neutron, Agent New Girl, you need to stop the villains.

JIMMY: …We… realize that…

CINDY: Um, just out of curiosity, where do I fit into all of this?

COMMANDER BAKER: I've been watching from a distance for many months. Ms. Vortex—

CINDY: Cindy—

COMMANDER BAKER: —Ms. Vortex, you seem to have been of great assistance to Agent Neutron on his many missions.

He stopped pacing and resumed his position at the podium and clicks his red button, and a series of photos appear on the screen: Cindy flying as Special Girl to destroy the wormhole, Cindy confronting Hulk-Jimmy, Cindy holding a diapered Baby Granny, and Commander Baker wearing a bathing suit at a pool party

COMMANDER BAKER: Wh—what?! Who put that on there?

BTSO MEMBERS: (murmuring) Not me—nope—I didn't do it.

COMMANDER BAKER: (turning off the projector) Point is, Agent Neutron, Agent New Girl, you need to save Retroville and other dimensions from those three villains.

CINDY[i_Clearly[/i_, we know th—dimensions? Hold up, there are more than one?

COMMANDER BAKER: (looking surprised) Certainly. Surely you didn't think that Beautiful Gorgeous, Eustace Strych, and Victor—

TIMMY: (automatically) Vicky.

COMMANDER BAKER: Vicky would stop after two dimensions?

JIMMY: (sputtering) Well I—no but—well—I didn't—but—

SHEEN: Yeah, what he said.

Commander Baker turned to Sheen and Carl and looked taken aback to see the two of them sitting there

COMMANDER BAKER: Oh, we won't need you two. So, if you could just exit through the back—

He pushed a purple button on the side of the podium marked with the letter E and Carl and Sheen both sprang out of their chairs and through two spaces in the ceiling that had obviously just opened

COMMANDER BAKER: (turning to Timmy) Come to think of it, we probably won't need you either—

JIMMY: (hastily) Whoa, it's okay. This guy helps us.

COMMANDER BAKER: Very well. Agent Neutron, Agent… Vortex?

CINDY: Yeah.

COMMANDER BAKER: And Agent New Boy. We're counting on you three to save our universe. With Eustace Strych, Beautiful Gorgeous, and Vicky on the loose, and those mayors acting like they are—

The camera flickers to Mayor Quadar, who is walking around the park in circles with his arms tucked in like a duck, quacking

COMMANDER BAKER: We need all the help we can get. Goodbye, agents, and good luck.

And on that note of finality, the three of them were catapulted through the ceiling and the grey-haired man coughed again


	10. Chapter 10::

..::Chapter 10:: The Pair of Gray Eyes::..

Jimmy, Cindy, and Timmy have just been ejected from BTSO headquarters and landed somewhere dark and spooky. A spider scuttled by them and Cindy whimpered

TIMMY: (rubbing his backside) Well, that was more painful than I thought it would be.

CINDY: Ah! Spider! Quick, someone, kill it, quick!

JIMMY: (laughing) Cindy, that's just a piece of black lint.

CINDY: (crossing her arms) I knew that.

TIMMY: Uh, guys? Where are we?

The camera zooms out quickly and Jimmy realized that he has no idea where they are

JIMMY: I… I don't know!

CINDY: (speaking slowly and clearly, as if to a five-year-old) Well, for one thing, we're in a _street_…

JIMMY: (slightly hysterically) Obviously! But I don't know what street we're on, what city we're in, what state, what country, I mean, for all we know, we could be on some parallel universe on the other side of the galaxy's dimension!

TIMMY: Okay, slow down. You said, on the other side of the galaxy… the galaxy's dimension… now how does that work?

JIMMY: No, seriously! I have absolutely no idea where Commander Baker sent us!

TIMMY: And why did he send us _here_?

CINDY: (sarcastically) Well, do you think it could have anything to do with the giant foreign space ship sitting ten feet away from us?

The camera moved helpfully to the right, where a humongous ship, into which three houses could comfortably fit, was parked in the middle of the street

JIMMY: (perfectly calmly) Well that's convenient.

CINDY: Wait, Neutron, don't you see those diamonds on the front?

JIMMY: What about them?

CINDY: They spell out the letter E!

TIMMY: Something tells me that's Eustace's ship.

JIMMY: Eustace has a ship?

CINDY: Well if not then he bought one! Come on, Neutron. Who else would put diamonds in the shape of an E on the front of their evil ship?

JIMMY: Good point! We should form a plan to get inside and steal the Hypno-Ray back.

TIMMY: …Did you fall on your head or something?

JIMMY: No, I just ate a lot of sugar before we left and now the street is spinning.

CINDY: (clearing her throat) So, can we make a plan now or what?

JIMMY: Yeah. Quick, let's go in that dark alley and think of something.

TIMMY: (rolling his eyes) Yeah, because nothing bad every happens in the dark alleys.

The three of them darted into the security of the shadows, unaware that the blinds on the farthest window on the right had shifted and a single pair of grey eyes was staring unblinkingly out of it

JIMMY: (pulling a paper and pen out of his pocket) Now, this is what the ship looks like.

He drew a rough outline of the ship and its doors and windows; the pair of eyes remained fixed on Jimmy's face, unblinking

JIMMY: There are doors here, here, and here. Now, knowing Eustace, he'll be expecting me to try to steal the Hypno-Ray back. What we need to do is surprise them—there are three of them, three of us, and three doors. I'll go through that front entrance right there and—

TIMMY: Speaking of the front entrance, have you noticed there are a pair of evil eyes staring at us through that window over there?

He points to the window, and everything seems to happen in slow motion. The eyes didn't move, blink, or widen, but a finger attached to the person lowered gradually and pushed a button. As Jimmy's jaw dropped, something purple leaked out of the bottom and grew until it was as big as the ship itself. It turned so that it was horizontal and levitated until the ship was directly below it. The pair of grey eyes showed no surprise as the portal lowered itself until in enveloped the ship completely and the ship disappeared with the usual pop

JIMMY: (dreadfully) We may have a problem.

TIMMY: Ya think?

CINDY: (crossing her arms) Neutron? Explain. Now.

JIMMY: To the lab?

Jimmy was already pushing a series of buttons on his watch before Cindy could even reopen her mouth; within seconds, Goddard flew down from the sky and sat expectantly

JIMMY: (already boarding Goddard) Get on!

Goddard flew back to the lab; it seemed that they were not far from Jimmy's house because landed in front of the clubhouse in less than ten minutes. Jimmy and Timmy jumped off but Cindy disembarked cautiously

CINDY: Neutron, what's going on?

JIMMY: (pulling a hair out of his head) Get in.

CINDY: Excuse me?

Jimmy rolled his eyes and the trapdoor fell open

CINDY: Oh, right. _That_ 'in.'

JIMMY: Here's the thing. I can get from Retroville to Dimmsdale by stepping through this portal generator. Now, I was working on it in my room that day when Eustace and Beautiful Gorgeous and Victor—Vicky—whatever— stole the Hypno-Ray. Now, when you turn off the generator, the purple part flickers and emits sparks that have to be stamped out. I, unfortunately, was late for school and forgot to do this.

CINDY: (groaning) You didn't!

JIMMY: I did. And when they're left in a sealed environment for long periods of time, they fuse together. It seems that this time, the sparks fused together and grew until they formed a solid, nice-sized, _portable _portal. Easy to fit in the average plastic bag, the villains would have no problem taking it. They have been able to avoid capture by flitting back and forth through the dimensions—more that just here and Dimmsdale. To be able to stop them, we have to make them stay in one dimension.

TIMMY: You mean, just trap them?

JIMMY: No, because then we wouldn't know where they are.

CINDY: So what are we doing?

JIMMY: If I pull this switch right here, the generator will cease to work. And because it was on for so long, all the dimensions will cease to work, which means—

TIMMY: We're fusing them together?

JIMMY: We're fusing them together.


	11. Chapter 11::

..::Chapter 10:: The Pair of Gray Eyes::..

Jimmy, Cindy, and Timmy have just been ejected from BTSO headquarters and landed somewhere dark and spooky. A spider scuttled by them and Cindy whimpered

TIMMY: (rubbing his backside) Well, that was more painful than I thought it would be.

CINDY: Ah! Spider! Quick, someone, kill it, quick!

JIMMY: (laughing) Cindy, that's just a piece of black lint.

CINDY: (crossing her arms) I knew that.

TIMMY: Uh, guys? Where are we?

The camera zooms out quickly and Jimmy realized that he has no idea where they are

JIMMY: I… I don't know!

CINDY: (speaking slowly and clearly, as if to a five-year-old) Well, for one thing, we're in a _street_…

JIMMY: (slightly hysterically) Obviously! But I don't know what street we're on, what city we're in, what state, what country, I mean, for all we know, we could be on some parallel universe on the other side of the galaxy's dimension!

TIMMY: Okay, slow down. You said, on the other side of the galaxy… the galaxy's dimension… now how does that work?

JIMMY: No, seriously! I have absolutely no idea where Commander Baker sent us!

TIMMY: And why did he send us _here_?

CINDY: (sarcastically) Well, do you think it could have anything to do with the giant foreign space ship sitting ten feet away from us?

The camera moved helpfully to the right, where a humongous ship, into which three houses could comfortably fit, was parked in the middle of the street

JIMMY: (perfectly calmly) Well that's convenient.

CINDY: Wait, Neutron, don't you see those diamonds on the front?

JIMMY: What about them?

CINDY: They spell out the letter E!

TIMMY: Something tells me that's Eustace's ship.

JIMMY: Eustace has a ship?

CINDY: Well if not then he bought one! Come on, Neutron. Who else would put diamonds in the shape of an E on the front of their evil ship?

JIMMY: Good point! We should form a plan to get inside and steal the Hypno-Ray back.

TIMMY: …Did you fall on your head or something?

JIMMY: No, I just ate a lot of sugar before we left and now the street is spinning.

CINDY: (clearing her throat) So, can we make a plan now or what?

JIMMY: Yeah. Quick, let's go in that dark alley and think of something.

TIMMY: (rolling his eyes) Yeah, because nothing bad every happens in the dark alleys.

The three of them darted into the security of the shadows, unaware that the blinds on the farthest window on the right had shifted and a single pair of grey eyes was staring unblinkingly out of it

JIMMY: (pulling a paper and pen out of his pocket) Now, this is what the ship looks like.

He drew a rough outline of the ship and its doors and windows; the pair of eyes remained fixed on Jimmy's face, unblinking

JIMMY: There are doors here, here, and here. Now, knowing Eustace, he'll be expecting me to try to steal the Hypno-Ray back. What we need to do is surprise them—there are three of them, three of us, and three doors. I'll go through that front entrance right there and—

TIMMY: Speaking of the front entrance, have you noticed there are a pair of evil eyes staring at us through that window over there?

He points to the window, and everything seems to happen in slow motion. The eyes didn't move, blink, or widen, but a finger attached to the person lowered gradually and pushed a button. As Jimmy's jaw dropped, something purple leaked out of the bottom and grew until it was as big as the ship itself. It turned so that it was horizontal and levitated until the ship was directly below it. The pair of grey eyes showed no surprise as the portal lowered itself until in enveloped the ship completely and the ship disappeared with the usual pop

JIMMY: (dreadfully) We may have a problem.

TIMMY: Ya think?

CINDY: (crossing her arms) Neutron? Explain. Now.

JIMMY: To the lab?

Jimmy was already pushing a series of buttons on his watch before Cindy could even reopen her mouth; within seconds, Goddard flew down from the sky and sat expectantly

JIMMY: (already boarding Goddard) Get on!

Goddard flew back to the lab; it seemed that they were not far from Jimmy's house because landed in front of the clubhouse in less than ten minutes. Jimmy and Timmy jumped off but Cindy disembarked cautiously

CINDY: Neutron, what's going on?

JIMMY: (pulling a hair out of his head) Get in.

CINDY: Excuse me?

Jimmy rolled his eyes and the trapdoor fell open

CINDY: Oh, right. _That_ 'in.'

JIMMY: Here's the thing. I can get from Retroville to Dimmsdale by stepping through this portal generator. Now, I was working on it in my room that day when Eustace and Beautiful Gorgeous and Victor—Vicky—whatever— stole the Hypno-Ray. Now, when you turn off the generator, the purple part flickers and emits sparks that have to be stamped out. I, unfortunately, was late for school and forgot to do this.

CINDY: (groaning) You didn't!

JIMMY: I did. And when they're left in a sealed environment for long periods of time, they fuse together. It seems that this time, the sparks fused together and grew until they formed a solid, nice-sized, _portable _portal. Easy to fit in the average plastic bag, the villains would have no problem taking it. They have been able to avoid capture by flitting back and forth through the dimensions—more that just here and Dimmsdale. To be able to stop them, we have to make them stay in one dimension.

TIMMY: You mean, just trap them?

JIMMY: No, because then we wouldn't know where they are.

CINDY: So what are we doing?

JIMMY: If I pull this switch right here, the generator will cease to work. And because it was on for so long, all the dimensions will cease to work, which means—

TIMMY: We're fusing them together?

JIMMY: We're fusing them together.

..::Chapter 11:: Power Down::..

JIMMY: Come on guys, it's right over here!

CINDY: How do we turn it off?

JIMMY: Pull that blue lever!

TIMMY: You heard the man, pull!

The three of them tugged on the stuck lever for a few seconds and then it finally lowered, making a loud, power-down noise

JIMMY: Hooray, it—

For a moment, none of them could see, but they seemed to be flying at a high speed in the air. They landed and found themselves in a dimension completely blank and filled to the max with people, animals, and houses

CINDY: Where… are we?

TIMMY: Doesn't this place look familiar?

CINDY: Yeah, but from where?

JIMMY: (gasping) This is the third dimension that Shirley created! We brought it back!

TIMMY: No way! … Um, so?

JIMMY: Nothing, it's just weird. But where are—

A loud, high-pitched scream interrupted him

CINDY: Found her!

Cindy was pointing to the middle of the crowd where Beautiful Gorgeous, Vicky, and Eustace were standing

JIMMY: Let's go!

They made their way through the throng and eventually caught up with the villains

EUSTACE: Well, well, well. We meet _[iyet[/i_ again.

CINDY: Just hand over the portal and the Hypno-Ray, Eustace!

EUSTACE: (laughing) Now honestly, Cynthia, why on earth would I do that?

TIMMY: Get him!

Jimmy and Timmy both launched themselves at Eustace but a tall, gray-haired and gray-eyed man stepped out from behind Vicky and pointed the Hypno-Ray at the attackers

GREY-EYED MAN: Stand up.

JIMMY: Now who are you?

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: He's a new villain I recruited from my hour of visiting Daddy in jail.

The camera turns to Professor Calamitous for a minute

Professor Calamitous: Hello?

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: His name is Frank.

TIMMY: (snickering) Frank? That's almost as dumb as Shirley!

FRANK: (his voice booming) IT IS NOT!

JIMMY: And what made you start hunting me down? What did I do, foil your evil plan, jail you for life, steal your weapons—I lose track, you know.

FRANK: I automatically hate every 'hero' I meet. It's a villain thing, you wouldn't understand.

CINDY: Thankfully.

JIMMY: So what are you gunna do to me, lock me in your evil lair, swear vengeance on me, help me out here, I lose track!

FRANK: I'm trapping you on my ship!

JIMMY: (rolling his eyes) Oh yeah, 'cause that one's never been done before.

TIMMY: Don't you mean Eustace's ship?

FRANK: (sighing) No. You let one rich boy call an interior decorator and this is what you get.

TIMMY: (looking around pointedly) I see no ship. You plan on getting us there how?

Frank clicked a button on a remote and a familiar, sinister-looking ship flew down from the white sky and the pull-down stepladder opened

FRANK: Beautiful, grab Blondie. Eustace, grab Big-Head. Vicky—

VICKY: Finally, someone remembers my name!

TIMMY: Oh, no. I'm not letting Vicky put me anywhere!

VICKY: Come on, twerp, you're coming with me.

The three villains picked up their hostages while Frank laughed maniacally

TIMMY: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish I was in Jimmy's lab!

Timmy's fairies poofed him into the clubhouse that was now two-dimensional

CINDY: And you couldn't have gotten us out, too?!


	12. Chapter 12::

..::Chapter 12:: Donut Crimes::..

Cindy and Jimmy regain consciousness slowly and find themselves chained to the middle of a wall in an evil lair

JIMMY: Again with the evil lairs. Can't they be a little more original and kidnap us to somewhere exotic… like Hawaii?

CINDY: Yeah, that'll happen.

Eustace walks dramatically into the room

EUSTACE: Well, well, well, well, well. Look what we have here—James and Cynthia, trapped!

CINDY: Let us go, Eustace!

JIMMY: (whispering) Just so you know, that never does anything.

EUSTACE: Sorry, but if you want to get off this ship you're going to have to press the red button… waaay over there. And we're taking off right now!

CINDY: Where are we going?

EUSTACE: Well, we couldn't choose between the moon and Jupiter, so we decided on Pluto. It was Vicky's idea!

Eustace walked away, laughing evilly

CINDY: Okay Neutron, what's your big idea now?

JIMMY: I don't have one. We have to throw something at the button to make it release us, but there's nothing here heavy enough or near enough!

CINDY: You wanna talk heavy, try wearing these earrings. They're the most painful things ever, and huge.

JIMMY: Then what are you waiting for?! Throw one now!

The spaceship began to vibrate and raised a couple of feet off the ground

CINDY: I can't!

JIMMY: Vortex, if you want to live you'll throw it now. Don't you remember the way you saved the baseball game at the end of the year with that perfect pitch?

CINDY: But—

JIMMY: Cindy!

CINDY: The holes will close!

JIMMY: CINDY!!

Just to add suspense, the camera switches to the middle of a donut store

MAYOR: (holding bags) Fill these up with donuts a-sap!

CLERK: O—okay, but they're a dollar apiece—

MAYOR: Do you think I'm about to pay for them? Now fill them up, NOW!

Back to the ship

Cindy just managed to reach her ear with her hands chained. She pulled the purple earring out of her ear, aimed, and threw it as the ship was gathering steam

JIMMY: You… you missed!


	13. Chapter 13::

..::Chapter 13:: One of Those TV-Like Chapters::..

Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 4: Mission, Save the World returns from a commercial to find Jimmy staring at the wall where the button was

JIMMY: You… you missed!

CINDY: Gee Neutron, you think I don't know that? It's not my fault I can only move my wrist more than three inches!

JIMMY: Okay… we must have just taken off. Rocket ships can't attain a constant speed until they're approximately a hundred thousand feet in the air… that won't take longer than forty-five seconds… Cindy, can you get it this time with your other hand?

In another room, Beautiful Gorgeous, Eustace, and Vicky were relaxing in their evil planning room, leaning back on their chairs with their feet on the table. Suddenly, Beautiful Gorgeous cocked her head—

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: Do you hear something?

----

CINDY: I—I guess, but I'd have to use my left hand—

JIMMY: Try!

----

EUSTACE: Is there any particular reason we left our prisoners alone in the room with the escape button?

VICKY and BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: Come on!

----

Cindy pulls out her other earring and aims carefully and the button that now seems miles away

JIMMY: Come on, come on…

She threw the earring square at the target just before the villains entered the room. In slow motion, Beautiful Gorgeous jumped to stand in its way and at the same time, there was a great deal of pink smoke and the mayors of Retroville and Dimmsdale magically appeared

MAYOR QUADAR: Hey… you got some onion rings in this place?

EUSTACE: Stop the girl!!

MAYOR OF DIMMSDALE: Or some peanut butter in your pocket?

While the villains were distracted, Cindy took advantage of the moment to throw her earring at the button. The three villains screamed as it hit the target and the handcuffs broke open. Just as the rocket ship was gaining speed, a trapdoor opened beneath Jimmy and Cindy, who fell through it and, in slow motion, landed on a huge mattress

TIMMY: (nervously) Betcha wanna thank me, huh?


	14. Chapter 14::

..::Chapter 14:: It's Vicky!::..

CINDY: (shrieking) Thank you?! I could kill you!! You left us there with no means of escape—

JIMMY: It would've taken no effort to get us out with you—

CINDY: But instead of wishing us out, you devised some stupid scheme that was a split-second of getting us sent to some other planet!!

TIMMY: (after a small pause) How many S's do you think were in that sentence?

Cindy jumps to attack him but Jimmy barely holds her back

TIMMY: Look, I'm sorry, you know my brain is freakishly small!

JIMMY: You can say that again.

COSMO: You know his brain is freakishly small!

TIMMY: But before one of you kills me, can we please get our dimensions back to normal! Either that or I need to go on Weight Watchers fast, this bulginess is killing me.

JIMMY: Be my guest, I can't restrain her any longer!

TIMMY: I wish everyone was in their normal dimension and nothing like this ever happened again!

The entire universe was sucked into a giant black hole, which incidentally isn't even black, more like a random blend of every color that looks black if you squint your right eye, and every dimension was spit back out, hanging in the middle of space. The people all floated back to their homes and the inter-dimension portals started to close

TIMMY: Nice working with you, Neutron.

JIMMY: Same with you, Turner. Although next time do try to save the hostages _[ibefore[/i_ takeoff.

CINDY: (with a sigh) Boys.

The three of them shook hands and left to their rightful dimensions just as the three villains flew past the camera

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: We were this close, Eustace. This close!

EUSTACE: You know it was all your fault, don't you? You were the one that got distracted by those mayors.

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: Me?! I can't believe you could think for a minute that—

VICKY: What does it matter?! We still lost anyway!

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: That was negative.

VICKY: (sarcastically) Bye, Beautiful Gorgeous. How I will miss your joyful sarcasm.

BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS: Bye Victor—remember, I'm still prettier than you!

VICKY: It's VICKY! And in your dreams!

EUSTACE: (muttering) Girls!

They all got through to their dimensions and every portal closed; the screen went black for a minute and then Professor Calamitous popped up from behind bars

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: Hellooooooooooo?

THE END


End file.
